Her Slytherin: The Beginning
by roundabout wickedness
Summary: Blaise is too shy to ask the object of his affection out, and when Draco drags him over to the Gryffindor table...oneshotfluff. BZGW... used to be To The Utmost Horror of The Weasel


**A/N: **This fic was written because I was excessively bored and did not want to work on FfT, because I'd already updated previously. It's short, simple, and sweet. I guess. BZGW, much to Ron's disgust. Oh, and it's what we call fluff. No background, nothing.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Blaise, Ginny, Ron, Draco, or Harry. I would love to, but I don't. JK does.

Draco promptly smacked the Italian, who sat next to him every meal, in the back of the head. "Earth to Blaise, earth to Blaise…" he cackled. Though Blaise Zambini always tried to hide it from anybody else, he had been gazing at the Weaselette every meal, something that severely pissed Draco off. Not only was she a Gryffindor, but quiet Blaise didn't have the guts just to go ask her out. It was common knowledge that she was single, and since Blaise, with his olive skin and black hair, was considered handsome, he had a chance. Quite a large chance, if Draco did say so himself, which ironically, he did. "I still say that you should ask her out before someone else does. Then where will you be?" Still single, and jealous on top of it, he added silently.

"I don't know, Dray; I don't want her to say no, and I don't want to hear her say no," the boy next to him said, with a wistful look in his emerald eyes. He had gone over the differences between them too often to think that _he_ of all people had a chance with her. His heart had broken long before now, because he had written down every possible scenario. To him, the only possible ones were where she said 'no' or 'sorry, I'm taken'. It would be just his luck; and, no friend of the Chosen One would ever want to date a lowly Slytherin.

"C'mon, bloody idiot," Draco drawled, grabbing Blaise's upper arm with a vice-like grip, and standing up. "I'm going to ask her for you. She won't say no, I promise." The Slytherin prince then proceeded to drag the love-struck boy over to the Gryffindor table, much to the astonishment of several of the other students. Even though it was Christmas break, there were at least twenty students staying back, dispersed almost equally amongst the houses. It was clear to the destination of the two teenaged wizards as Blaise started crossing himself quite dramatically.

Ginny was engrossed in book she had _borrowed_ from Hermione (who was skiing with her parents in Switzerland) on the brewing of certain Love Potions, a subject that fascinated her completely when she caught a snatch of the conversation between Harry and Ron. "Don't look now, but we are about to have visitors of the worst sort," Ron was saying to Harry. When the flame-haired witch looked up, and blushed vibrantly. For striding over to the table was the ferret, but that's not what caught her attention. The boy he was towing behind him however, held her rapt gaze. Blaise Zambini.

They stopped behind her, and she found herself craning her head to look at the two Slytherin gods. Blaise was blushing quite obviously, just as much as she was, while Draco retained his smooth character. "Yes?" she asked, attempting to keep the iciness out of her voice. There was no way in hell…

"Um…Ginny…" she heard Blaise stammer, and his voice was clear as crystal, just slightly slurred with a different accent and obvious modesty. The look on his face was priceless, and she knew that if she had known that she was going to see him like this, she would have payed a million Galleons for a camera. His face was just so…so cute! Moreover, he said her name…she was usually just Weaselette.

"What this bloody idiot wants to say, and I'm ashamed of him because _I_ have to say it for _him_," Draco paused for effect, taking a deep breath that added to the suspense before continuing, "He would like to ask for your hand in holy matrimony." Ginny was having a hard time suppressing laughter, and meanwhile Blaise had cuffed Draco hard on the back of his head, winding the ferret.

"Ginny…do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this afternoon?" asked Blaise and was almost knocked over when a flying Ginny Weasley wrapped her arms around him immediately, grinning an impossibly large grin.

"Blaise, of course," she said, extricating her arms from around him, setting them on her hips and raising an eyebrow. She then teased, "_Tsk tsk tsk, _what took you so long?" Glancing at Ron, she saw that an equally fuming Harry and a smirking Malfoy were holding him back. "Look at that immature brother of mine. Isn't he just cute?" she asked Harry and Draco. While Draco's smirk grew bigger and Harry calmed down, Ron started straining harder. "You'd better watch out, Ron. I could always Bat Bogey you when you're not looking."

Blaise shot her a quizzical look when her brother blanched, and relented, sitting down to control the remnants of his anger. "Obviously, Blaise, you've never been on the receiving end of that hellion's Bat Bogey Hex. It's mentally scarring," Draco stated certainly, causing Blaise to laugh and Ginny to smirk. The tone of his voice also caused Harry to quirk a similar smile. His words were similar to what the twins had said in the summer before his fifth year.

Draco and Blaise sat down, one on either side of Ginny, and talked animatedly about Quidditch with her, much to the horror of Harry and the rest of the Great Hall.

The conversation dulled soon, however, when Blaise looked over at the redhead girl, proffered an arm, and said suavely, "Would you care to depart now, madam?"

Thank God, it was all over with. That had to have been the worst few minutes of Blaise's entire life. Whatever had possessed Malfoy to say 'matrimony' was beyond him, and he had been about to kill his best friend if the object of his desire hadn't almost laughed. His smile grew as she said, "Well, duh" and took his hand.

Leading her out to the Entrance Hall, he was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Blaise, we must emotionally scar Ronald before we leave, okay?" she whispered quietly, he nodded. She promptly kissed him lightly on the lips. Though lingering, the kiss was chaste and they didn't deepen it any as lightning shot through both of their bodies. Breaking apart, they turned around, and Draco was holding Ron by the scruff as Harry glared. Those boys would probably always be protective about his Ginny, yes, his, but the he and her walked out of the main doors chuckling.

**A/N:** As I said, it's short and simple. I think it's sweet, but you decide. Reviews are much loved! Again, constructive criticism would be appreciated as well! But a "I read your story. It's good/ok/tolerable/horrible" would be greatly acceptable. –wink-


End file.
